The primary objective of this study is to determine the safety of recombinant candidate HIV gp160 and gp120 vaccines, and their adjuvants, in HIV infected children more than 1 month of age. The secondary objective is to evaluate the immunogenicity of the vaccine candidates and their effects on virological and clinical measures.